A conventional game machine is constructed such that, in a game in which a game player shoots enemy characters displayed on a screen of a monitor fixed to a casing of a game machine from the front side of the screen using a simulated gun, a loudspeaker is built in the simulated gun, firing sounds are outputted from this loudspeaker, and hitting sounds given when bullets hit the enemy characters are outputted from a loudspeaker provided in the casing of the game machine in order to provide shooting sound effects with a better presence.
The conventional game machine provides only an acoustic presentation in response to shooting by the game player, but not an acoustic presentation in response to shooting from the game machine side. Particularly, there has been a difficult problem of how to judge the shooting result from the game machine side, i.e. how to judge whether the bullet shot by the game machine side has hit the game player. Further, provision of the loudspeaker in the simulated gun results in a larger construction of the gun and has not been satisfactory in view of operability.
In view of the above problems residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a fighting video game machine capable of giving an acoustic presence for a shooting result from a game machine side.